Vibrating sex toys, also known as “vibrators”, are typically equipped with fader-style controls that allow a user to vary the intensity of an electric vibrator motor, thereby altering the sensations produced by the toy. Unfortunately, fader-type controls in a vibrator sex toy are not optimal because they are distractions from the very sensations they control. A more natural and ergonomic method of controlling a vibrator sex toy in-situ is sought.
Additionally, a sex toy is often employed by a user in conjunction with a partner. The user may apply the sex toy with a phallic or other shape to the partner. One form of such a sex toy that is employed with a partner is the “double-ended dildo”, which allows a female user to mimic having a phallus to apply to a partner. Such a double-ended dildo may include vibrating motors, but, again, a fader-type control is often not useable with this form of sex toy. A fader-type control in a double-ended dildo form of sex toy is awkward and distracts from the ability to mimic having a phallus. A method of controlling this form of vibrator sex toy that simultaneously employs input by both the user and the user's partner by a user is sought.